


Seeing Is Deceiving

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has something Bela wants and Bela has her ways of getting what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Deceiving

It had been an easy hunt for Jo. She’d picked up rumours of a cursed object and she’d followed the trail of bizarre deaths, leading her to a pendant that strangles its wearers. Nothing out of the ordinary, or nothing more than usual at least. She’d got the necklace into a curse box, currently in her motel room. It had been easy. In fact, it had been harder lying to her mother about where she was going and what she was doing.

She still had a day before she was due back so she treated herself to a drink and dinner. She wasn’t used to being on the on this side of the bar, she almost itched to pour her own drink. She ordered a burger and fries while she sipped her drink, then she found herself a booth.

The instant she sat down she noticed the disproportionate amount of men there were and how every single one of them were either unabashedly staring at her or making an obvious effort not to stare at her. A few husbands got elbowed in the ribs while the wives glared at her like it was her fault. She was used to it, it had happened to her every single day of her life since her boobs filled out and it became legal to try and get in a sneaky grope. 

While she waits for her meal, a few of the more ballsy guys wander over to her and throw her pathetic lines. She’s grateful that over the years she’d learnt to always have a witty comeback on the tip of her tongue. Each guy walks away with his tail between his legs.

She’s vaguely aware of a bell ringing, signalling another customer but she doesn’t look up to see who it is until they’re safely at the bar with their back turned. She’s surprised to see a woman, tall, elegant, way too good for this cheap tacky diner. Her skirt alone must cost more than Jo had paid for her room, the silk blouse worth more than Jo’s car. She was impressive and Jo was difficult to impress.

Her attention was distracted by her food arriving. She felt self-conscious now about her cheap and cheerful burger and fries. Another guy came over, perhaps hoping that now all the male attention in the room had been diverted; he stood more of a chance. Jo’s patience was on a shorter fuse than it had been a few minutes ago.

“Look, I’m eating. So if you don’t mind...?”

“Nah, I don’t mind.” The guy said, seemingly misunderstanding her as if she was apologising for having dinner while he was trying to hit on her.

“I’m not interested, ok?”

He didn’t move, he opened his mouth to say something more, probably something along the lines of she should give him a chance. He never got to say anything because the woman from the bar had put her hand on his arm, steering him away from the table.

“She’s with me.” She said with a smile and a wave, sending him on his way with an astonished look. She turned to Jo. “I hope I didn’t just cross a line there but you looked like you needed a hand.”

Jo stared for a second, taking in the woman before her. She didn’t mean to stare but she’d never seen anyone like her before. Her brown hair curved around her face in long flowing waves, her cleavage was dangerously revealing and her British accent made her voice flow smoothly, like water.

“No, no, it’s fine. Thank you.” She said eventually, a little too quickly to make up for the long pause.

“You’re welcome.” She tapped her fingers against her tumbler. It contained a whisky on the rocks. Again Jo was impressed, her own glass held whisky straight up. “Do you mind if I...?” She nodded down to the empty side of the booth.

“Sure, go ahead.” Jo waved a hand to the empty seat and watched as the woman set down her glass and sat down. “I’m Jo, by the way.”

“Bela. Pleasure to meet you, Jo. You see I’m having the same problem as you. All these men thinking the only reason us women exist is for them to drool over.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Mmmhmm, so I was thinking we should sit here, have a drink and a laugh and make them all feel inadequate. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.” Jo agreed.

“To us girls then.” Bela held up her glass, watching as Jo did the same. She held Jo’s eye as they clinked together.

“Chip?” Jo offered.

“I’d love one.” Bela took a chip and dipped it in ketchup, which she somehow made look like the sexiest thing to have ever happened.

-x-

They spent an hour or so on small talk. They talked about where they came from, both answering honestly, and why they were here, both lying through their teeth. They talked about food and drink, Bela was more sophisticated than Jo could ever dream of being but she held her own when talking about the finer points of alcohol. They discussed superstitions and beliefs and their jobs and goals in life, all of which danced around the topic of hunting but not close enough that it ever raised suspicion.

“You know, if asked, I’d say coming to you rescue tonight was fate.” Bela leaned across the table, at some point her hand had found Jo’s.

“I don’t believe in fate.” Jo said but she didn’t move her hand.

“Very good luck then?” She took Jo’s hand in her own, making sure what she was thinking was clear.

“Yeah, I can go with that.”

“I have a room nearby.”

“I have one across the street.”

“Even better.” Bela took a hundred out of her purse, not bothering to wait for the bill.

“I should get that. After all, it was mostly mine.” Jo tried to protest as Bela pulled her up out of her seat.

“You can get breakfast.” She offered.

“Fair enough.” Jo laughed and let Bela led her out of the diner.

-x-

Back in Jo’s room, Bela was walking around, running her fingers over surfaces, while Jo poured her another drink.

“This is nice.” She ran her fingers over the pendant, shivering when she felt its power thrum against her skin. “Is it yours?”

“It is now.” Jo said carelessly, then realised that made her sound like a thief. “I mean, I recently inherited it.”

“It’s lovely.” Bela nodded, taking her drink from Jo.

Jo snapped the curse box shut and swore under her breath. She should have been more professional than that. The tense moment passed and Bela set down her drink.

“Come here.” She said with a smile, her hands finding Jo’s waist. “Are you nervous?” 

Jo nearly laughed. She was nervous but only because the close call with the pendant. She’d fooled around with girls before; in fact it was always sharp relief from all the testosterone that surrounded her every single day. She just shook her head and reached her hands up to Bela’s face, leaning in to kiss her. 

Bela’s hands tightened on her waist, walking her over to the bed and sitting down on it. Jo straddled her lap, their height difference no longer making it difficult to kiss her. She undid the first few buttons of Bela’s blouse very carefully; taking her time until Bela laughed and ripped it open, not caring about the buttons that pinged away.

“Whoa.” Jo said, her eyes betraying her thoughts about how that shirt would have paid her way home.

“Don’t worry; I have dozens more, just like that one.” She pulled off Jo’s simple black top and kissed her again, rolling them over so they were laid across the bed. 

She stood to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor where she stood. Then she helped Jo out of her jeans, throwing them behind her. She kneeled back on the bed, crawling back over to Jo. She kissed her again, her hands running over her stomach and slipping under Jo’s underwear. 

Jo’s body rose up to meet her teasing fingers, moaning each time they brushed against her clit. After a few minutes, Bela took her hand away. She pulled down Jo’s underwear, kissing along her thigh as she did so and kissing back up it, returning her attention to Jo’s clit. She circled her tongue over it, her hands holding Jo’s hips still as her tongue danced over her clit. When Jo hands twisted themselves into the sheets she worked quicker, harder. She pushed two fingers inside her, crooking them, helping her along. When Jo orgasmed, she didn’t stop, she didn’t let her come down. Instead she used her sensitization to her advantage, making her come again barely touched. She sat up then, replacing her mouth with her thumb, keeping Jo on the brink but not quite there again. She licked her lips and noticed that made Jo shiver, right down to her core. She leaned down and kissed her, fingers still working inside her, letting her taste herself as she came again, harder than she had before.

Bela removed her fingers, finally letting Jo come down. She congratulated herself on her work, Jo was led, spread open on the bed, covered in sweat and still shaking. With a few soothing words she was asleep in minutes.

Bela pulled the covers over her and got dressed herself, leaving her shirt open because there really wasn’t anything she could do to fix it. It was only a short walk to her car anyway.

She scrawled out a quick note and left it on the empty pillow beside Jo, leaning down to kiss her forehead. For once Bela wished she could stay until morning, have that breakfast like she’d promised. She sighed and got what she came for, not looking back again until the motel was in her rear view mirror.

-x-

When Jo woke, she remembered the night in stages. First she remembered the drinking, made obvious by her thumping head. Then when she realised she was half naked, she remembered Bela. 

She picked up the note, squinting at it as her eyes adjusted.

_Thanks for a great night, Bela x_

_P.S You should probably call Dean._

At first she didn’t understand and then the open, and empty, curse box caught her eye. “Fuck.”

-x-

“Have you heard of a woman, calls herself Bela?” Jo asked, half dressed and holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

“Yeah, she’s a con-woman. She’s specialises in _our area_. What did she steal from you?” Dean’s reply came down the phone.

“How did you know?”

“That’s what she does; she’s a seduce-and-snatch. And she phoned me this morning asking if I was interested in a cursed necklace, for a price.”

“Yep, that’d be it.”

“She gave me an address.”

“Great.” Jo scrambled around for a pen and paper, taking down the address. “Ok, thanks.” 

She hung up the phone, confused. It was a local motel. It was too easy. Then she smiled to herself, maybe it was meant to be.


End file.
